


The Eye of the King

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My answer is no," she said clearly. On Mrs. Bradley and how she met her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the King

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for fma_fic_contest on livejournal, for the prompt "pretentiousness and pomposity".
> 
> For the names I googled popular names from the time period. Leona is German and means something like "lioness" and Max means "Great". I almost named him Henry, which means something like "Master of the House".
> 
> Oh, and I realize that Bradley's name is probably 'King', but I didn't know that when I wrote this, so...yeah. Aaaanyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been her friend Marian who pointed it out.

"Lee," Marian motioned for her to come closer. "Leona, quick!"

Slightly worried, Leona smiled to her current customer, and nodded toward Marian, who disappeared into the kitchen, her coal black hair flipping as she went around the corner.

"Thank you," She called as the old couple left, the bell above the door jingling. She smiled, hoping that she would live long enough to have something like that for herself- someone to grow old with. She'd heard much cynicism about love, how it never lasted. How something always destroyed it. From more bigoted mouths, it was said to be the woman's fault. But she knew better. Though her mother was dead, her father assured her that they had very much been in love, and that love was "One of the best of things." He had also spoken of years before she was born, when women hadn't been treated well in society, and couldn't hold very good jobs. That was changing, though some still held to their prejudices.

Whenever Leona saw old couples together, she glowed, seeing it as more proof that all those people had been wrong.

She hurried after Marian, ducking around other waitresses carrying trays, smiling apologetically as she bumped the table of a somewhat familiar man around her age with black hair. She pushed the doors open and entered the kitchen. "Mari-"

She was pulled to the side, stumbling. Marian was crouching a little, peering through the window in the swinging door.

Slightly rumpled, Leona blew hair out of her face. "What are-"

Marian held up a hand. "See that man? The one sitting two tables from here?"

Leona peeked through the window, more than a little cross, seeing the man whose table she had bumped. He wore a blue military uniform, and from the number of badges adorning it, she knew he was surprisingly high up for someone so young- close to her father's rank of General. His head was turned to the right, looking at a picture on the wall, sipping from his porcelain cup.

"What about him?"

Marian's smile was mischievous, pulling Leona back a little more from the window. "That guy has come here every day for the past two weeks, and has sat at the exact same table. What does that tell you?"

"That he's far too methodical?"

"No," Marian rolled her eyes, and then smiled again. "He only sits at a table that gives him a good look at you. He's been watching you for two weeks. And, I bet he's come to you to pay every day he's been here."

Leona blinked. She did remember him. He was there every day, sitting at the same table. And, now that she thought about it, he did always seem to make sure that she was the one he gave his money to before he left. But she knew him from her father too. He was Lt. General Maximillian Bradley, and had come to her house to meet with her father once. He was popular militarily, and had risen quickly to power- there was talk of him becoming Fuhrer one day. Some whispered about how quickly he rose to power; many respected him, and his swordsmanship was legendary. He had never lost, it was rumored. And he had only been injured once- the result of which was the eye patch over his left eye.

She felt herself blushing. He was interested in her? That was certainly what it seemed like.

"You should talk to him," Marian clasped her hand. "For someone that's so open about love, you don't have much experience in it."

Leona bit her lip. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps I could get to know him at least. I'll see if I can talk to him when he comes up to pay."

She stood, straightening her clothes, and walked out the door, smiling back at Marian and her whisper of "Good luck!"

It was very hard to not peek over at him every few seconds to see if he was done with his food. She concentrated on her other customers as best as she could, making sure that her smile never faltered. Eventually, he began walking over to her, and she saw the two swords clipped to his belt.

He was rather handsome. "Here you are," He said, digging out the appropriate number of cenz smiling a little.

"Thank you," she said, smiling back and taking the money. "You are... Maximillian Bradley, correct? I remember meeting you before. I apologize for my lack of manners, and for not greeting you sooner. Keeping track of so many things here can really occupy one's mind." She chuckled, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Indeed, I imagine so." He smiled at her still, a smile that made her want to blush again. He really did seem kind...

"...Especially as you are a woman."

Her smile froze in place, sure she had not heard correctly. "Pardon?"

"Well, as a woman, it's known you wouldn't be able to cope with the strains that comes with working so hard. Really, your attempt is admirable, but it may be time for you to face the facts."

Her fist clenched behind the counter, and she determinedly kept her smile up. It was a smile that would have been a warning sign to those that knew her well. "Really? And what facts would those be?"

His smile grew. "That it is time for you to settle down, and become a supportive wife. If we start seeing each other tomorrow, we could be married within the year-"

Her hand flew out of its own accord, and she remembered just in time to open her fist, her palm cracking across his cheek.

"My answer is no," She said clearly, watching him with satisfaction as a red mark billowed across his face, his mouth open in shock. "Now leave my diner."

It took twenty days and eight bouquets before she would speak to him again.

 


End file.
